Jump Then Fall
by writergirl26
Summary: Maura takes the jump and Jane pushes her to the fall but Jane soon realizes how wrong she was; can she stop Maura from leaving before its too late?
1. Maura jumps but she Jane lets her fall

Rizzoli and Isles

Jump then Fall

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. Rizzoli and Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsent and TNT. I own only the story you are reading.

Maura Isles had been through hell throughout her entire life. She had never had a real family until Jane Rizzoli came into her life and now she just couldn't imagine life without her. Recently, Maura thought she would know exactly what it was like to live life without Jane after a dirty cop took Jane hostage; Jane's solution to the situation was to shoot him through her own body. Maura had been terrified that Jane was going to die but somehow she had pulled through and now she was staying at Jane's, taking care of her.

Maura felt very different about Jane since her near death experience; she was realizing that her love for Jane went far beyond friendship. Jane was a hard person to read and understand; Maura had no idea if Jane would return those feelings. She couldn't imagine telling Jane the truth and her not feeling the same way; it would absolutely devastate her.

"Maura!" Jane called from the bedroom, pulling her from her thoughts. She appeared in the Detective's doorway seconds later. "Hey doc! When's lunch? I'm starved!"

Maura smiled. "Well we can't have that now, can we? What would you like to eat?"

Jane shrugged. "Something edible," she said, her usual banter of sarcasm shining through in her tone.

"Cute," Maura said with a sigh.

"How about a beer and some chips and dip?" Jane said, grinning as she knew Maura would hate the idea of her eating junk.

Maura rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you arteries aren't clogged with all the crap you eat on a daily basis!" Jane smiled. Maura's need for healthy eating and perfection amused her. Jane often wondered how a person of Maura's high caliber was friends with a person like Jane who go through life with little stress and taking everything as it came.

Jane loved Maura though; she was the one person that Jane could always depend on. Maura was the one constant in her life other than her brother Frankie. On the flip side of that, Maura was a problem for Jane. Her feelings for Maura had grown stronger recently and it scared her; she had never felt like this about another woman and she knew feeling this way would only get her in trouble.

She worked in a station full of guys; she knew that giving her relationship with Maura a chance at something more would only make their lives hell. She could only begin to imagine what Frost and Korsak would say to this and she didn't want to se Maura put through that either; she did the only thing she could do and she buried those feelings for Maura deep inside her.

While Jane ate her sad excuse of a lunch, Maura vacuumed, walked Joe-Friday and did the dishes, leaving Jane to watch the Celtics and yell obscenities at the television.

Maura knew in her heart that she could never be happy if she didn't make the jump! She had to just get it out there and chance losing Jane forever. With her feeling of courage, Maura marched back to Jane's room. "I need to talk to you," she said simply.

"What's up doc?" Jane asked, seeing the look in her eyes and knowing she was about to break Maura's heart.

"Jane, I'm in love with you," she said, her breath caught in her throat as she waited for Jane to respond. Maura felt the tears swell in her throat, recognizing the look on Jane's face instantly.

"Maura," she began with an exasperated sigh. "I can't; I just can't go down that road with you." Jane was on the brink of tears, knowing her words were destroying the woman. She didn't know what to say or how to make it better but what she did know was she was going to lose Maura forever. "Maura…." She trailed off, not knowing what to say as the red head walked out of the room.

Jane was too tired and too weak to go after her but she knew she could talk to Maura later; Maura wouldn't leave her.


	2. Jane realizes her mistake can she fix it

Rizzoli and Isles: Jump then Fall Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story; the characters mentioned belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

Maura still hadn't come in since Jane told her nothing would ever come of them. She was starting to get worried; she had to find her and apologize for being so harsh.

As she exited her bedroom she heard the faint sound of the Patriots Game coming from her living room; Maura doesn't watch football, Jane thought becoming worried.

"Janie! What are you doing outta bed sis?" Frankie questioned, popping his head from above the fridge.

"Frankie?" Jane's heart fell. "What are you doing here? Where is Maura?"

"Maura called and said she had to leave. She was really shaken up. Did you two have a fight?"

Jane sighed. "Yeah, sort of. Did she say when she was coming back?"

"Sorry Janie- she ain't coming back. She took all her stuff and the turtle."

"Tortoise!" Jane corrected.

"What it is but either way Janie, Maura is gone," Frankie said.

"Frankie I need you to get me over to Maura's place now!" Jane cried. She knew her little brother wouldn't protest; he was always there for her. Thankfully, he had recuperated quicker than she was.

On the car ride across town they were silent for the most part. Jane was desperately trying to come up with a decent apology. "You love her don't you Janie?"

Jane knew that if anyone in her family would understand what she was feeling right now that it would be Frankie. She smiled at her little brother, "Yeah Frankie, I do."

"Than for God sakes Janie- BE HAPPY! Be with Maura and be happy!"

"It's not that simple Frankie; she and I work with a whole lot of men; we will take the heat for this! I don't want her to go through that!"

Sighing, Frankie added, "You can't shield her from that Jane; it's her choice to make and I see the way that she looks at you. It's pretty obvious that Maura made her choice a long time ago! If you really do love her than you need to tell her that and go be with her!"

Jane lept out of the car the minute that Frankie pulled up, she started banging on Maura's door but she wasn't answering.

"Hey lady the doc left two hours ago! She ain't home!" her neighbor yelled from his window.

"You know where I could find her?" Jane asked, hoping she could get a lead on her.

"I don't got a clue lady; if I see her I'll tell her you came by!" Frankie put an arm around his sister, feeling bad for her. He had always known Maura and Jane were in love; their eyes lit up every time the other walked in a room but Jane was too damn stubborn for her own good.

"We'll find her Jane, I promise," Frankie said getting her back into the car.

"I can't lose her Frankie; I screwed up big time but I just can't lose her," Jane said, looking out the window as they drove away from Maura's place.

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow," he suggested.

"No! I love you for that Frankie but I'm going to be the one to talk to her!" Jane said quickly. "I should be the one to do it." Jane couldn't help but fear the worst; Maura had never taken embarrassment well so Jane's fear was Maura had left Boston. She had taken the jump and Jane had led her to the fall.


	3. Jane takes the jump, will she fall?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Jane and Maura they are the sole property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT.**

Maura didn't come to work the next day or the day after that; Jane was really starting to worry that Maura would never come back. Jane had blown her chances with a beautiful woman in one moment of weakness. She was scared of what people would say, not just to her but Maura as well if they found out the two women were in love.

After two days of waiting for Maura to come back to work, Jane got tired of waiting and drove to Maura's house. "Come on Maura; open up! Talk to me!" she sighed. "Maura I love you too! I'm sorry I got scared!" Jane knew if Maura heard her she would come to the door. Sure enough, seconds later the door flung open and Maura just stared at her unsure of what to say. "Maura I do love you! I'm so sorry that I got scared; can you forgive me?" Jane Rizzoli was not one to ask for forgiveness and certainly not one to beg for it but seeing Maura looking so hurt, it was all she could do not to cry.

"Jane, come inside its cold out there," Maura said simply, not knowing what else to say just yet. "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure," Jane replied. She hated that she had hurt Maura so badly. She sat down on the edge of the couch, staring off into space while Maura got a glass of wine for herself and a beer for Jane. "Please hear me out Maura, give me a chance?" Jane asked, hopeful.

Maura silently looked at the woman in front of her, the woman that she so desperately loved but she was also the same woman that had days earlier broken her heart in pieces that Maura wasn't quite sure could be repaired. Maura Isles had never been one to open up easily or put her feelings out in the open but when she did it, she did it with her whole heart; she loved fully and completely so she fell that much harder when Jane told her that they'd never be together. "Jane, I…. I don't know."

"Maura, what will it take to get you to trust me again?"

Maura's brow furrowed in frustration; Maura was not one to ever truly understand human emotion, let alone the emotion of love but she had been willing to risk it with Jane and now she wasn't sure if she could do that again. Maura was a woman of logic and answers that presented themselves openly and the human emotion was anything but logical. "It's not trust that is the issue Jane. The issue is that I put my heart out there when I told you the truth about how I felt; I can't take that risk again so soon and chance being shot down again. I have to be sure that this is for real Jane, that you really and truly want this. Like any human being, rejection isn't something I take too well."

Jane nodded; she understood because she felt the same way, being rejected was like throwing salt in someone's wound. "We can take things slow. We can just start spending more time together and just see where things go."

Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's persistence. If anything, the woman never gave up; it was one of the things that made Maura fall in love with the Detective in the first place; she never gave up on anything she believed in. "I like that Jane. We will see where things go," the Doctor smiled, fighting the urge to kiss her for the way she was now tip-toeing around her feelings.

Maura knew in her heart that she and Jane would be alright; she knew that their bond defied any logical connection between two women so for a woman of science and fact the only logical explanation was that they were destined to be together.


	4. Dirty Little Secrets

Maura couldn't ignore her feelings for Jane even though the detective had hurt her so eventually Jane got her way and Maura was succumb to her every charm. Rizzoli's weren't known for their charming demeanor but it didn't take long for Jane to win Maura over.

That was three months ago; the detective and her lover were happier than they ever thought possible once they gave into their passion and love for one another but they had been living in secret. Night after night, Maura went to Jane's or vice versa and the couple watched movies, they cuddled; they did all the things that a normal couple would do but the difference was that Jane Rizzoli wasn't ready to tell everyone they were no longer just best friends.

It had been a long day at work that afternoon for both of the women and they had decided to order some Chinese food and go home to Jane's to watch a good comedy flick. Maura wasn't particularly concerned with the movie; she was exhausted so all she wanted to do was eat and then snuggle up in Jane's arms until she fell asleep. They had stopped by Maura's to feed Bass and for Maura to get a change of clothes so that there would be no reason for them to get up early. They could sleep late and snuggle all morning.

While they were laying there, Maura's mind was running by the second. They had been together for a while now but Jane still kept her caged like a dirty secret. When they were anywhere other than each other's homes Jane would keep at least a foot of space between them. She knew that the hard working detective valued the reputation she had worked so desperately to hold onto. She never wanted to hurt Jane and now Jane felt like she had to hide their relationship.

"Jane, I'll wait as long as I have to but you're happy why do you care what everyone else thinks? Are you ashamed of me?" Maura finally asked one night as she cuddled against the detective. Maura was an honest person; she always said what she felt when the situation called for it.

Looking at her in shock, Jane caressed her cheek. "Of course I'm not ashamed of you Maura. That's ridiculous!" Jane kissed the woman's forehead. "I love you doc, just give me time."

Maura stared at her for a minute. "Jane, I'll give you time. I am giving you time but what I don't get is why you treat me like your dirty little secret."

"You're not my dirty little secret Maura. You're my sexy little secret and when I am ready I will tell the world that I am deeply, madly in love with you!" Maura didn't respond to that; she didn't know how to respond.

**Should I keep going? Review guys!**


	5. Then comes the competition

It had been a few weeks since Maura and Jane had discussed the way that Maura felt about their growing relationship and Jane hadn't forgotten it for even one second. She didn't want Maura to feel that she was Jane's secret or that she was ashamed of her but Jane wasn't ready to put their relationship out in the open.

She knew the men she worked with wouldn't understand and she and Maura both would be made fun of and talked about for god knows how long. Maura may not care about that but Jane did and their jobs were hard enough and adding more pressure to their selves seemed pointless to Jane. She understood why Maura was saying what she was but at the same time, Jane felt like their relationship was their business and no one else's.

It was a Friday night and the couple was at The Dirty Robber with their Co-Workers just like they usually spent every Friday night. Jane was sitting with Korsak and Frost while Maura had gone to get another round for the group. She was taking a long time and Jane started to worry. When she looked over toward the bar she frowned, seeing Maura up there talking to another woman. Jane wasn't usually the jealous type; okay she was but even so she tried not to show it too much when it came to Maura. She knew how lucky she was, the gorgeous doctor had fallen for her and no one else and Jane knew how priceless that love was, it meant everything to her.

"Woah Rizzoli- who's that hot chick with Doc?" Korsak caught a glimpse of the gorgeous red head at the bar with Maura and he salivated. Frost, being the follower that he was of course jumping at the chance to see what Korsak was talking about. "Damn Rizzoli, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!"

"What the hell are you talking about Korsak? Shut up! Maura and I would both have to be gay for me to be jealous!" Jane snapped at her former partner. She knew that her instant snap probably suggested that she was trying to hide something but she didn't care, either way, she didn't want them to start in on her right now. Their incessant teasing was something that needed to happen away from Maura and only in the squad room.

When Maura came back, Jane looked up at her with worried eyes. "Jane, is something the matter?" Maura asked, sensing Jane's distress by her tense posture. "You seem upset."

Jane shook her head. "I'm okay Maura, no big deal. We were just wondering where our drinks were," the detective lied, giving the doctor a look of concern.

Maura passed the beers around and then took her glass of red wine. "There you are Detectives… I apologize for the delay in returning with your drinks."

Korsak chuckled. "No big deal Doc! We were crackin' up cause Rizzoli was gettin' tense cause you were talkin' to that chick!" Maura flashed Jane an accusatory look and Jane turned her head, not meeting the doctor's eye. "OooO trouble for the happy couple?"

"Back off Korsak!" Jane snapped.

"Well, I suppose that our frequent time spent together could suggest somewhat of a romantic pairing between us but I can assure you Vince that Jane and I are the best of friends and it doesn't go any further than that. Even if it did, I can assure you that my relationship with Jane would be no one's business but mine and hers so I would appreciate it if you would keep your suggestive comments to yourself." Korsak looked at the doctor, shocked by the doctor's sudden outburst and he instantly shut up.

Jane on the other hand looked at Maura, shocked by her attack on Korsak but also by her words that they were nothing more than the best of friends.

**Well what do you think guys? Hmm… wonder what will happen when Jane and Maura go home after The Dirty Robber? Will Maura tell Jane she's had enough or will the Detective speak up and get her girl? I guess you'll have to just wait and see. Reviews are loved and would make me update a lot faster! =)**


	6. I want you, I want us

When Jane and Maura got home that night, Jane looked at her girlfriend with wide, serious eyes. "Are you leaving me?"

Maura spun on the heel of her Jimmy Choo. "Am I what?" She asked, shocked by the detective's question. "Jane, why would you ask me such a ridiculous question?"

"I saw you talking to that red head at the bar! Don't try and lie Maura, I know what I saw!" Jane snapped sadness and fear taking over.

Maura saw the pain in her eyes so she didn't push it. "Jane, I'm not going anywhere. You continue to hurt me day in and day out that you won't tell anyone about us but I am in love with you and we may not be married yet but I agreed to forever with you because that's what I want and that's what I intend to do."

"I saw you with that woman."

"Yes Jane, you saw me with another woman. We were talking a lot and yes she was most certainly… as you would say, coming onto me but you are the one that I want. As much as I want you to be honest and as much as it breaks my heart to feel like your dirty secret but no matter what happens… you're still the one I love."

Jane walked closer to the blonde and pushed her against the wall, pressing her lips to her lover's even as Maura protested. "I love you," she growled against her lips.

Maura moaned passionately against Jane's lips, against her forceful touch. "I love you too Jane…"

Before Maura could say another word, Jane was carrying her to the bed and laying her down. It was the first night they had been together in such a way an Maura's heart was nearly pounding out of her chest as clothes flew all over the room, bodies connected, lips and hands explored. There was more heat and passion in that room than either woman ever imagined possible but Jane slowed down and looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

Gasping for air, Maura looked at her, eyes filled with lust and hunger. "Damn it Rizzoli you started this! Now finish what you started!" she groaned, longing for the detective's touch.

Jane slid her hand up Maura's shirt, stopping as it reached the lacy edge of her bra. "Maura I don't…." she trailed off as Maura pulled her bra up, along with her shirt and pulled them both over her head.

"Stop Jane… if you don't want to do this than we don't have to but I want it just as badly as you do," Maura grinned as she pulled the detective up, allowing herself to be vulnerable with Jane, to allow Jane to see her in every sense of the word. "I want this…I want you… I want us."

**Okay so Maura is giving Jane a chance, but will Jane do what it takes to keep Maura? Will she stop being a chicken? Reviews… Sorry I would write more guys but its 2 am and I'm tired. The more reviews the sooner I get a new chapter out!**


	7. Not yet

Jane looked at her girlfriend, naked and vulnerable and smiled at her. "Maura, I love you. I do and I want to prove that to you but this isn't the way to do it. I just can't do this now. If I do it now I would feel like I was taking advantage of you. I'm sorry Maura." Jane rolled off of her and curled on her side.

Maura didn't respond at first, she was shocked to hear this, shocked to see that Jane was backing off, trying to do the right thing. Maura was usually the one to back off at an inappropriate time but this time it was Jane saying the time wasn't right; that was nice to Maura because it made her see Jane in a different light. "Okay Jane, I understand." Maura turned on her side, facing away from Jane and attempted to go to sleep. Jane sighed, feeling guilty for stopping when she was the one that had started it in the first place. She wrapped her arm over Maura's bare torso and pulled her close, spooning her.

"I love you," she whispered against her neck as she laid her head against the blonde's. "I don't want to lose you."

Maura put her hands overtop Jane's and pulled it up around her breast, letting out a sigh of relief. "I love you too Jane, more and more every day." Maura held Jane's arm tight around her body as she fell asleep that night, feeling safe and happy for once. Things were far from out of the woods for the developing couple but Maura couldn't keep pushing Jane away, she longed for Jane's touch, to lie in her arms, to simply be close to the woman whom she had come to love with every fiber of her being.

Jane didn't sleep much that night, every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Maura walking out on her. She knew that if Maura did decide to walk out she would deserve it because she was the one holding them back from being what they could be. Jane had never been a woman of many emotions and she had certainly never been a woman to publically show what little emotions she did feel so this was hard for her; she knew what it was that Maura needed and she desperately wanted to give that to her but how could she sacrifice so much of herself in order to appease the woman she loved?

**Cliff Hanger… sorry guys, I had to do it because I want to keep you interested and because I am still deciding where I want it to go from there. I think my fans will be pleased with where I take it. Reviews as always, are appreciated and welcomed! Chapter 8 will be up by the end of the night!**


	8. Getting to know each other

As the sun crept into her room, Jane Rizzoli was awoken almost instantly. She looked down and Maura was still curled against her body, bringing a smile to her face. "Hey babe… Maura wake up…" Jane said softly, kissing the blonde's forehead. She stroked Maura's long hair until the doctor started to stir.

"Jane? Are you okay?" she asked, smiling at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine Maura, don't worry. I just wanted to see your beautiful eyes." Jane kissed her cheek and Maura sat up to look her in the eye. "I promise Doc- I'm fine!" Jane smiled. "It's still early baby, let's go back to sleep." Maura nodded, the women had stayed up quite late

Maura woke up not long after Jane had woke her up and then decided to go back to sleep. She decided to make Jane breakfast. She knew once her girlfriend got a whiff of pancakes, bacon, and sausage, along with her coffee, Jane would come running. The more Maura thought about last night, the more she really couldn't believe Jane had stopped it from happening. It made her smile because it was obvious Jane really wanted things between them to be perfect.

She felt the familiar, strong arms of her beloved wrap around her waist and Jane's lips press to her neck. "Good morning baby."

Maura laid back against Jane, enclosing the small gap between their bodies. "Good morning my love. Did you sleep okay?"

Pressing her lips to Maura's neck once more, Jane let out a soft moan. "I held you all night long, I slept better than I ever have my entire life! How did you sleep baby?"

Maura smiled at Jane's words. "I slept quite well too. I enjoyed sleeping so close to you and your arms around me all night long."

Jane smirked as she whispered in Maura's ear. "Soon baby, I'm gonna rock your world and show you just how amazing we are together." Maura smiled and spun around to face her, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I like the sound of that, but we should take things slow so that everything is good." Maura smiled at her as she put her hands on Jane's hips. "For now, we can enjoy each other's company and enjoy our lives together. That will happen when it's supposed to."

Considering Maura's words, Jane shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that you're right about that." She smiled as she kissed her again, keeping their bodies close together. "I know one thing, the more I hold you, the more I want you."

Maura smirked. "Well good, I want you to want me Jane. I want you to always want me because if lust isn't there than there isn't much to a relationship. I want us to always have everything." She walked over to the table, sitting a perfectly organized plate down. "Come sit and eat baby, you need to eat a decent breakfast."

Jane laughed. "Look at you, taking care of me already." She walked over and sat down. "Umm… wow this isn't a decent breakfast, this is a feast."

Maura blushed. "Okay, so I may have gone a little over board; I just wanted to make sure that you had a good meal in you before you go to work."

"Its Saturday, we're both off work Dr. Isles!" Jane finished her breakfast and then walked over to the couch. "Come lay with me woman- let's watch a movie!" Maura cleaned up from breakfast and then joined the detective on the couch, curling her body against the curves of Jane's body. "I love you Maura."

As she wrapped her arms around Jane and looked up at her, she pulled Jane's lips close and kissed her with passion and fire. "I love you too Jane, very very much."

"So Maura, I know I know quite a bit about you already but if we're going to take it slow… tell me everything about my sexy doctor that I don't know."

Maura was quiet for a few minutes. "What specifically do you want to know Jane? You know basically the ins and outs of my life. What else could there be to tell you?"

Jane chucked softly at her girlfriend's usual cluelessness. "I don't care Maura, tell me anything about your life as a kid, as a teen, in college, in med school. Tell me anything, tell me everything." She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair as Maura pondered her words.

"Well, as you know I was adopted as a child. The Isles family raised me in a very high society neighborhood; I had everything a child could ever want. I had the perfect life… at least that is what an outsider saw but a child needs more than material things… a child needs love, affection, even the slightest bit of attention. They sent me to boarding school as soon as they could and then I hardly saw much of them after that. They still continued to give me everything I wanted or needed but they weren't there for anything in my life. I guess that is why as you say, I'm socially awkward, struggling to show my feelings, that's why I am the way I am because I don't know how to demonstrate real emotional feelings."

Jane leaned forward, kissing her softly. "Well regardless of your goofiness and what your parents didn't give you in affection, now you have me and I will show you every single day that I love you."

Maura smiled as she curled her body against the curves of her lover's and rested her head against Jane's chest. "Now, you tell me about you."

Jane blushed at her request. "Umm okay, I guess that's only fair." Jane wasn't one for talking about her family, there was an interesting bunch of people right there but for Maura Jane would do anything. "Well you know Frankie, my ma and my pa. The only one you really don't know anything about is Tommy. Growing up, Tommy was the big brother he always had to protect me and Frankie but we were both good at defending ourselves. Frankie and I became cops while Tommy took to breaking the law… that's just how it worked out for us. My Ma and Pa blamed themselves for Tommy's screw ups but eventually they learned they couldn't change him, Frankie and I struggle everyday with the fact that we swore to uphold the law and our brother is breaking it. Tommy put a real strain on our family but we managed to stick together."

Maura stroked her hair as she looked into her eyes. "You know it isn't your fault about your brother right baby?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Jane, you can't stop him from making the choices he's going to make. Only he has the power to make his own choices," Maura kissed her cheek. "So tell me more about my mysterious girlfriend." Jane laughed and started talking again, the two talked for hours, sharing stories and simply getting lost in each other's lives and stories from growing up. They spent the entire day in each other's arms getting to know every aspect of their lives and falling more in love with each other with every story told.


	9. Going Public

**Sorry it took me so long to update this one guys, things have been crazy! Hopefully you'll all still read it and love it!**

Maura had honored Jane's wishes and not pushed the idea of them making love, although it still shocked the blonde doctor that Jane had been the one to put a stop to their almost making love a few months back. They had been together nearly six months now but they were still keeping things quiet. It bothered Maura that still to this day Jane hadn't told a soul about their relationship but if that was the way the woman wanted it, Maura would have to accept it.

"Jane, are you awake?" Maura said as she rolled over, smiling at the detective.

"Am now," she replied with a groan. "What's wrong Maur?"

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to hear your voice," she answered, bringing a slight smile to Jane's lips.

"Oh ya did, did ya? Well you got it," she grinned as she opened her eyes, locking hers with the doctors mesmerizing hazel eyes. "I love you, you do know that right?"

She rolled over closer to the detective and cuddled with her as she never once took her eyes away from Jane's. "Of course I know that Jane. I've always known that sweetie."

Jane smiled. "Good, because you're everything to me Maura; I don't want you to doubt that." She pulled Maura tighter against her. She knew she had to do something soon before something better did come along for the blonde and she lost her forever. Jane had to be brave; it was time to tell her family that she was in love with Maura.

"I don't doubt that Jane." Maura had a good idea as to why suddenly Jane was saying all of this but she wasn't going to say anything. She wanted Jane to want to make their relationship public; she wanted Jane to control where things went with them.

"We're off today, I want to take you somewhere but it's a surprise. Are you okay with that?" Jane asked as she kissed the end of Maura's nose with a smile.

Maura stared at her for a minute, smiling back at her. "You know that I hate surprises but for you… yes. I'm okay with that. But can we cuddle for a while before we go anywhere?"

A silent chuckle escaped Jane's lips as she pulled the doctor on top of her and held her tight. "Of course we can cuddle longer. This is the best part of my day is laying here holding you like this." Jane had it all planned out, when she took Joe for a walk she would call her mom and dad and ask if they could come over for lunch, then she would call Tommy and Frankie too and tell them to meet her at their parents. She was going to knock it out in one fell swoop, tell them all at once. She knew after all this time it was about time she proved to Maura that she loved her more than life.

Maura laid on top of Jane, snuggling with her for another hour before she finally looked up. "Would you want to take a shower with me, and then I'll make breakfast while you walk Joe and we can spend the morning relaxing before we go to your surprise?"

"Sounds like a plan to me doc," she grinned, scooping the blonde into her arms and carrying her to the shower. Jane smirked as she watched Maura undress. "You know, I can't wait to make love to you."

"Well, you're the only one between you and me making love."

"Yeah, I know that. I just don't feel like I deserve to have that with you if I can't even bring myself to tell the world that I am hopelessly, madly in love with you," Jane answered, smiling slightly.

"As sweet as that is, you're killing me by making me wait baby," Maura smiled. "So if you're dead set on not making love till you are ready to tell the world about us, HURRY UP and tell the world!" Maura laughed.

Jane took her hand as they got into the shower, the water running over their bodies as Jane pulled her close. "I promise baby, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell the world how much I love you and I don't care if they accept it or not because as long as I have you, nothing else matters."

Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's words, she sensed a difference in Jane and it was one that she knew she was going to like. Jane had expressed before that she was afraid Maura was going to leave her and it didn't matter how many times Maura told her that wasn't going to happen, Jane never let the idea drop. Eventually the doctor gave up fighting her on it and just let her think whatever she wanted but Maura couldn't leave Jane even if she wanted to, the detective had stolen her heart and she wasn't going to get it back.

"You'll always have me Jane, I've told you before Detective that you are going to be stuck with me for a very long time whether you like it or not!"

"Oh I like it, I like it a lot!" Jane laughed as she pinned Maura against the wall, kissing her sweetly. "I love you Maura and I'm going to find a way to prove that to you!"

"Proof is nice, but not necessary. Hearing those words from your lips is proof enough," she said. As Maura finished her shower, she got out and smiled at Jane, wrapping a towel around her beautiful girlfriend. "I love you too by the way. That isn't going to change no matter how long it takes you to stop hiding us." She didn't give Jane a chance to respond to that as she walked out and threw on a shirt and a pair of Jane's shorts to make breakfast.

Jane didn't respond, in fact she got dressed, grabbed Joe and went for her walk, smiling the whole time as she dialed her mother's number. "Ma! Are you and dad going to be home this afternoon?"

Angela hadn't even had a chance to ask how her daughter was doing before Jane went right into questions. "Um, yeah I think so. Why Janie? Is everything okay?"

"Why does something gotta be wrong for me to want to come see my parents? I was thinking we could have lunch. I'm bringin' Maura."

"You sure spend a lot of time with that woman Jane, how will you ever meet a man?"

"Don't start Ma! See you around one! Love you!" she hung up before Angela could say another word, she knew if she gave her mother the chance she would go off on another one of her tangents.

Next she called Frankie and Tommy and told them to be there too, both said okay so it was a done deal. After today she was officially going public with her relationship with Maura. She just prayed that her crazy mother didn't freak out or say anything to Maura. When she got back to her apartment, Maura was dancing around to soft classical music as she put breakfast on the table.

"Heyy gorgeous!" Maura pranced over and kissed her softly but of course Jane pulled her tight and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm… that's all the breakfast I need baby girl!" Jane smirked.

"Ahh behave Detective Rizzoli!" Maura scolded as she walked her over to the table.

"Yum-my my favorite!" Jane cheered.

"Of course baby, what did you think I would make?" Maura laughed as she sat beside her.

"I'd still much rather have my sexy doctor but this works. Thank you sweetie." They ate happily although Jane's stomach was in knots, thinking of how this afternoon was going to go. She wouldn't chicken out though, she had to do it for Maura.

"So any clues on where are going?" Maura asked, hopeful.

"No way, not a chance!" Jane replied quickly. When breakfast was done and the two were ready, Jane smirked. "I have to blindfold you."

"What! Why in the world do you need to do that?" Maura was shocked by this revelation.

"Because I don't want you to know where we're going until we're there," Jane answered. "Just trust me baby, it will be okay."

With a deep sigh, Maura nodded. "Okay, do what you've got to do." She gave into Jane just like she always did. Jane grinned as she gently blindfolded her girlfriend and carried her to the car, then drove to her parent's house. When they got to the front door, Jane took the blindfold off and Maura looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your surprise was your parent's house? Jane Rizzoli what are you up to?"

"You'll see, I promise just trust me!" Jane smiled at her reassuringly as she saw her parents come to the door.

"Hi Janie, Maura it's nice to see you," Angela replied.

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli, it's nice to see you as well."

"MA is Frankie and Tommy here yet?" Jane asked.

"They're in the living room with your father. Why?"

"Cause, I got something I need to say to you and them so c'mon let's go!" Jane urged and pressed forward, refusing to look down at Maura.

Maura was shocked, she hadn't expected this but she didn't say anything for fear of unsettling Jane's sudden wave of courage. Jane had a tight grip on Maura's hand, seeming that Maura's confident personality was getting Jane through this.

"Janie, what's going on? What'd you need to tell ALL of us?" Tommy asked first.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Ma is always complaining that I am not in any kind of romantic relationship with a guy and I tried to hide this because I was worried you guys wouldn't accept it."

"Janie spit it out," Frankie urged.

"I am in love guys. There is someone in my life that makes me happier than I have ever been. But it's not a guy. It's Maura and I don't care if you guys accept it or don't but I love her and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"It's about time you admitted that Jane," Frankie said with a smile. "I have had a good feeling about that for a long time now sis."

"How long Janie?" Tommy asked.

"Six months tomorrow," she smiled at Maura who was at this point, beaming with joy and happiness.

"Wow, congrats sis! That's awesome I mean to each his own. If she makes you happy, then more power to ya!"

"Janie if she is who makes you happy then so be it! I just want my little girl to be happy!" Frank Sr. added. Everyone had said something except for Angela and that's what worried Jane.

"Ma say something!" Jane said, putting a protective arm around Maura.

"My daughter is a lesbian; my baby girl is in love with a woman. Frank what have we done wrong?" she yelled.

"Oh Ang we didn't do anything wrong, who cares who Janie loves as long as that person makes her happy? It's pretty obvious that Maura makes her happy so leave her alone."

"We're gonna go; I don't want Maura here for this. I'm done hiding it, now you know. I'm in love with Maura Isles and I always will be. If you can't accept it than don't bother calling," Jane said as she walked her girlfriend to the door and turned back around to face her family. "I love all of you but I won't let Maura go just because you guys can't accept it." She didn't give them a chance to respond as she walked Maura out.

When they got to the car, Maura had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that was your surprise."

"I told you that I had to figure out a way to prove my love to you. You're everything to me Maura and I was terrified that one day someone who wasn't afraid to love you would come along and you would leave me for them. I couldn't risk losing you, it was time I stop hiding how much I love you."

"Baby, I told you before that I wasn't ever going to leave you. I love that you've finally gone public with our relationship but you were never going to lose me. I love you Jane!" She pulled the detective close and kissed her hard as Jane laid her back against the truck. "I'll always love you, you're the only one for me."


End file.
